


A Soft Goodnight

by sodapeach



Series: 50 Fics [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comfort, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, this isn’t hurt comfort but my desire to tag it as such is making me act out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: It’s late, and Seungsik sees that Seungwoo’s light is still on.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: 50 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886716
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	A Soft Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Fic unrelated to the rest of the fics in this series c:   
> Word: Light
> 
> I am challenging myself to write 50 short multifandom fics so I thought starting off with a very on brand 2seung would get the ball rolling. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Seungsik is on his way to bed when he sees a light spill out into the hall. He frowns knowing that Seungwoo is up late again, and even though technically Seungsik is too, it’s different because Seungwoo needs to rest. Seungwoo never rests, and it’s beginning to be somewhat of a problem. 

Seungwoo, as a rule, is a fantastic housemate. He keeps to himself, he doesn’t make a mess of the kitchen, and the noisiest he ever is unless he has friends over is when he wails like a screeching cat in the shower. (Seungsik hasn’t figured out if it’s because he runs the water too cold first thing in the morning or if that’s just what he likes to call singing). But when Seungwoo is  _ tired _ , he becomes kind of a mess, and although Seungsik doesn’t mind following him around and sweeping up the evidence, he’s not sure how much more of it their friendship can stand before he goes from concerned housemate to live-in parent.

When Seungwoo goes too long without sleeping, he becomes a wrecking ball of both body and mind. He says things he doesn’t mean and he barrels through their home like a longhorn and all Seungsik can do is keep out of the way. Seungwoo isn’t like this on purpose, and he’s not sure he  _ knows  _ he’s like this, but a part of him overwhelmingly feels sorry for him.

Seungwoo works too hard and he thinks too much, and he’s a fool who thinks he can sleep when he’s dead, but that isn’t the case at all, Seungsik thinks. People can’t rest after a long life if they never rested when they were living, and all he wants is to make sure that this person he has to spend a fraction of his own life with doesn’t waste away crouched over a desk until the bones in his back bend and break.

Seungsik prepares himself to scold him. He doesn’t  _ like _ scolding him. He doesn’t  _ like  _ scolding anyone, but half the time it seems like he’s the only person in the world with any common sense left so sometimes it just slips out. But this time he has to do it on purpose. This time he actually has to gather the courage.

What is he so afraid of?

Seungwoo isn’t mean or cold or cruel. The problem is that Seungwoo is  _ beautiful,  _ and sometimes Seungsik has a hard time looking him directly in the eye without feeling like his throat is closing up. He’s sure one can’t really experience anaphylactic shock from looking at another person, but he often loses his composure around him, and he knows that when he marches in there, he only has a small window of time before Seungwoo’s tapioca pearl eyes catch him in a net that he can’t swim out of.

Seungsik is scared that the second he walks in there, he’ll lose his nerve, and if he does, he’ll spend the rest of the night in bed cringing at himself for being such an embarrassment to himself and the universe. He’s not being dramatic. Not being able to stand his ground with his roommate because he’s pretty  _ is  _ embarrassing. If only his opponent for student body president in high school knew that all it took to dismantle him was a good nose and a jaw that could cut through a diamond, and his eyes…

Seungwoo’s eyes are kind and warm and they hold all the light in the world, and it’s not fair because Seungwoo will look at him and Seungsik will crumple even though this is all for Seungwoo’s own good.

He gathers himself and tells himself that there’s nothing to be afraid of. Of course he isn’t  _ scared,  _ he’s intimidated. And he knows he’s being ridiculous. He just has to go in.

Seungsik pushes Seungwoo’s bedroom door open and sticks his head in first. His stomach burns hot for forgetting to knock, but maybe Seungwoo won’t mind. His eyes follow the light to a lamp on the desk where Seungwoo should be sitting with his back faced towards the door, but Seungwoo isn’t there. Surprised, he looks around the room to find him curled up on his bed in the same clothes he wore when he saw him hours ago. He looks so small that Seungsik barely noticed him.

It’s sweet, and he can’t help but smile. 

He considers pulling the door shut and going to bed himself, but it’s not good to sleep with a light on, and he knows that it’s not something Seungwoo does often so he takes it upon himself to turn it off for him. 

With careful steps he walks across the room, avoiding stepping on the sweatshirt on the ground and the slippers that Seungwoo must have kicked off before passing out. He bends over and sets them neatly by the bed so that Seungwoo doesn’t trip over them if he wakes up during the night, but apparently that small action is too much.

“What are you doing,” Seungwoo mumbles, rolling towards the mattress with a scowl that suggests he wasn’t ready to wake up.

“Go back to bed,” he says quietly. “I’m just turning off the light.”

“Oh,” he grumbles. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” His heart races from getting caught, and he curses himself silently for being such a loser for waking him, but soon Seungwoo’s eyes are closed again and he’s surely already almost gone again. Seungsik takes a moment to look at him before he completes his task. It’s self indulgent, but he’s never gotten to see him like this before. He’s peaceful and small, and the sharpness of his features is replaced with an angelic pout, slightly flushed and swollen and perfect. 

He tears himself away and continues to the desk where he grabs the chain, but before he tugs it, Seungwoo speaks again.

“You look good tonight,” he says, his mouth barely parting enough to get the words out. 

Seungsik’s heart jumps at the compliment, but when he sees that Seungwoo’s eyes are still shut tight, he can’t help but laugh. “You can’t even see me.”

“So,” he pouts. “You always look good.”

Seungsik rolls his eyes and shakes his head. So what if Seungwoo is a flirt when he’s half asleep? Chan tells bad jokes and Hanse cuddles anyone in arms distance. It happens. He’s even sure he does something weird and out of character when he’s half asleep, but then again Chan telling bad jokes and Hanse being clingy isn’t really that off the mark… But Seungwoo flirting with him is so he chooses to ignore it.

Before he knows it, Seungwoo is snoring lightly, cheek pressed against the mattress like some invisible force is pushing him down without even bothering to get a pillow. Seungsik frowns. This isn’t good for his neck at all. If he sleeps like this all night, he’s likely to get a headache or wake up stiff.

Seungsik considers waking him, but it’s really none of his business. If Seungwoo wants to sleep like roadkill then that’s his choice, but even as he tries his best to convince himself that it’s not a big deal, it still bothers him too much to let go of so easily. 

“Seungwoo,” he says in a hushed voice. “ _ Wooya _ .”

Seungwoo only scrunches his nose in his sleep like Seungsik’s voice is just a bothersome fly buzzing around his ear. He supposes if he’s that out of it, he won’t notice if he shifts him around a little…

He grabs one of Seungwoo’s pillows off the bed and gives it a quick fluff just to thicken up the middle before placing it at the head on the bed. Now comes the tricky part.  _ Moving _ Seungwoo.

He’s never moved a person in their sleep before, but he’s sure it can’t be too difficult. He just has to hoist him, so to speak, but if Seungwoo wakes up mid-hoist, he’s going to have some explaining to do.  _ What are you doing? Playing tetris, close your eyes. Blocks don’t speak.  _ He shakes his head with a sour expression. That won’t work at all. That’s not even how you play tetris.

He’s pretty sure if he’s careful all he has to do is scooch him a bit, and Seungwoo will magically slide into place, but he doesn’t account for the fact that Seungwoo is  _ not  _ a small person. He slides his hands between Seungwoo’s arms and torso and tugs, but the log of a man does not budge. It takes a few good heaves and a prayer, but he eventually gets Seungwoo flat on his back and on his pillow.

Seungwoo’s head rolls over to the side with a groan, and Seungsik freezes, sure he woke him, but after a few moments of nothing, it seems that he was just stirring in a dream. 

Satisfied, he turns his back to him, but then he has another thought. What if Seungwoo gets cold? 

There’s no way he can possibly get him under his covers like this. Moving him to a decent sleeping position took out most of his energy, and Seungwoo is very much on top of a perfectly made bed like his waking self knew this was going to happen and wanted to make Seungsik have a hard time on purpose.

He looks around the room for an extra blanket as an alternative, but it doesn’t seem that Seungwoo has any lying about. There is a closet and a dresser, but looking through them feels like snooping, and he knows he personally wouldn’t want someone going through his things no matter what their intentions are. That doesn’t leave him with much else of a choice.

He goes with his third option which is to go get one of his own. He leaves Seungwoo’s room with the light still on and goes into his own room. He has a few options, but he settles on the peach printed blanket which is his favorite. It’s by far the softest so Seungwoo won’t wake up itchy during the night, and it’s light enough that he probably won’t get too hot. If it’s not enough cover, Seungwoo will just have to wake up and tuck himself into bed because that’s one thing Seungsik cannot do for him. Not that he wouldn’t, of course, but he’s not willing to throw his own back out because Seungwoo is a giant sack of potatoes.

No, he decides this is enough. He goes back into Seungwoo’s room and places the blanket over him. It’s barely enough to come up to his chest, but as long as his feet are covered, it’s fine.

That’s good enough, he thinks. He’s happy that Seungwoo can finally get some rest, and he’s done as much as he can to help him be comfortable so he calls it a night.

He finally pulls the chain on the lamp, leaving them both submerged in darkness. It’s when he’s finally left alone in the dark in Seungwoo’s room that he’s grateful that he moved his slippers out of the way so that he doesn’t trip and hurt himself on his way out. 

He carefully steps through the room, reaching out so that he doesn’t bump into anything and make any noise. He makes it to the door and feels around until he finds the handle, and he opens it carefully. A small glow greets him from his own room, and he’s only a few steps away from his own bed. It’s late, and he feels the weight of a long night drag him down, and his eyes grow heavy. Everything feels heavy.

And Seungwoo probably won’t know any of this happened. He’ll wake up and think he grabbed Seungsik’s blanket by mistake on his way to bed and that he managed to fall down in the right place before closing his eyes. He won’t remember that Seungsik was there which is probably a good thing. He doesn’t really want Seungwoo to know how much he looks after him when he’s not looking. He prefers it being his own little secret so that the other doesn’t become burdened. But still, he would like to know that the little things he does do have some kind of impact. It doesn’t feel good to always be looked over even if it’s by his own design. 

He silently kicks himself for letting himself ruin his own mood. This is  _ his _ idea, after all. If he wants Seungwoo to know anything he should just do it out in the open for him to see. It’s just that he happens to like to be told he’s doing a good job and no one can tell him if they don’t know. He can’t have both, and that’s only his own fault. 

But Seungwoo is warm, and he won’t wake up with a cramp in his neck or a headache. He won’t have to wake up in the middle of the night to turn off his own light, and he can finally rest the way he needs to. For that, Seungsik is happy.

“Thank you,” a voice says quietly from behind.

Seungsik freezes. He can’t help the smile that forms on his face, and his heart grows three times too big. It’s just a thank you, but it’s everything.

“Goodnight, Snoo,” he says over his shoulder, ready to close the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Sikie,” he mumbles, and then he falls back asleep, and Seungsik knows he did good this time. Seungwoo is happy, and so is he, and now he can go to bed.

He doesn’t know this, but Seungwoo is very good at looking after him too. Seungwoo lies perfectly still as he’s shifted around like a heavy ragdoll, not helping him at all because something about the way Seungsik swears at him under his breath is too endearing.

He lets him tuck him in with his favorite blanket like a mummy, and he waits until Seungsik leaves to pull the blanket up to his face and hold it against his cheek. It’s soft and it smells like Seungsik after he showers, and Seungwoo only knows that because sometimes he sniffs the bottles while he lets the hot water beat down on his aching shoulders.

Seungwoo doesn’t say anything until the end because he knows if Seungsik knows he’s awake, he’ll panic and leave, afraid of doing too much, but he never does too much. He shows he cares, but Seungwoo wishes he didn’t feel like it has to be a secret. They can care for each other. They’re friends.

He gets brave enough to finally say something, and he sees Seungsik tense in the doorway like he wants to drop to the ground and crawl out of sight, but then he tells him goodnight in the softest voice, and Seungwoo thinks he would like to hear him talk to him that way more often. 

Maybe instead of doing things to bait him into scolding him, he could try doing things that make Seungsik want to talk to him in a softer voice. He smiles to himself alone in his room as he thinks of a new plan. No more trouble, only good things.

Like maybe tomorrow since Seungsik stayed up so late to put him to bed, Seungwoo can wake up early and make him breakfast. He’s never made Seungsik breakfast before, but he’s sure he could do a good job. He isn’t sure what he likes, but maybe he can start with coffee and then coax the rest out of him. Seungwoo can be quite good at digging out information, you see.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, happy and content. He rolls back into his pillow with the blanket clutched to his chest and finally goes to sleep with the thoughts of a soft goodnight sung to him like a lullaby to keep him company until the next time one of them offers up a little thank you and maybe another, closer soft goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! ❤️ 
> 
> I can be found on twitter @hugsubin


End file.
